onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Luffy Pirates 4-Cell Theatre
The consists of eight yonkoma strips published throughout the second databook. Each spotlights a different Straw Hat (plus Vivi) in a bizarre, gag-driven scenario. Like all omake features, these have no bearing on the canon storyline. Stories Monkey D. Luffy version Captain Luffy's "Go with the looks type" (キャプテン・ルフィの「形から入る系」) Summary: Luffy tells Sanji he wants to eat doughnuts, which Sanji quickly says no to for they had limited food resources. He tells Luffy to wait until they reach the next island, much to Luffy's disappointment. After a while, Zoro asks Luffy if he saw his dumbbells. Luffy turns around and says no with his closed mouth in a round shape, indicating there is a dumbbell plate in there. The last box shows Zoro lifting his dumbbells that has a beat-up Luffy on top. *'Note:' Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji all have standard pirate clothing as a Captain, pirate, and chef respectively. Roronoa Zoro version Brother Zoro's "Traveling Guide" (ゾロ兄やんの「観光ガイド」) Summary: Zoro the travel guide tells a crowd of people to follow him, and that he will guide them to the festival occurring in town. Zoro and the crowd of people walk through the town, onto a bridge made of a log, and finally onto a deserted island in the middle of the sea. Sanji version Man that goes the path of a man "Sanjiman" (男の道を行く男「サンジマン」) Summary: Sanji is seen trying out for Karate, Shorinji Kenpo, and Boxing, surrounded by all men. Each time he tries out a new "sport of the man", Sanji seems to get weaker and weaker, and eventually goes to the hospital. A cameo of Usopp makes an appearance as an old doctor, telling Sanji that he has the "I-will-die-without-a-female-presence-nearby-sickness". Sanji trembles, unconsciously pressing a button, weakly calling out for nurse call, but the Usopp cameo tells Sanji that this hospital has only male nurses. Usopp version Brother Usopp's "GO TO ogre slaying" (ウソップ兄やんの「GO TO 鬼退治」) Summary: Usopp is in samurai clothing, telling his Grandmother & Grandfather that he will go orge slaying. He tells them that he will gather 8000 subordinates, and telling them to make 8000 kibi dangos in order to feed each of his servants. On his journey, Usopp comes across a monkey boss and tells him to join his group if he wanted a kibi dango. The monkey boss quickly beats Usopp, who changes his mind on scouting bossy people. The final panel shows Usopp saying "Let's go-!" with three subordinates -an aged monkey, bird and dog- with a box pointing at them that said "ate all 8000". *'Note:' This story is based on the Japanese fairy-tale Momotarō. Nami version Queen Nami the Sista's "Wish upon a star" (女王ナミ姉やんの「星に願いを」) Summary: Queen Nami remarks that the stars are pretty to her servant, Usopp. Usopp tells Queen Nami that if someone wishes upon a star 3 times before it disappears, it comes true. As Usopp brags about how he is good at tongue twister, and that it would be more than easy to make any long wish come true, Queen Nami says "Oh, a shooting star", to Usopp's surprise. Usopp tries to wish "I wanna become a great warrior of the sea" 3 times which fails miserably, but Nami simply wishes "money-money-money", and walks away happily. Usopp's face is drained and sweating, as he watches in a shocked way. Tony Tony Chopper version Ally of justice, "Chopperman" (正義の味方「チョッパーマン」) Summary: A couple of little kids come crying to Chopperman, pleading for help. Chopperman simply nods and says "OK" to them. The kids point at a big robot and people running away from it, saying that it is a "looks like a robot but is actually a bomb", saying that it would be horrible if it exploded in town. Chopperman sparkles as he imagines riding on it flying, to the children's shock, as more people yell and run away in the background. *'Note:' This is the only 4-Panel Mugiwara Theatre that has continuation stories to it. Nefertari Vivi version Vivi-yan and the "Magical Lamp" (ビビやんと「魔法のランプ」) Summary: A Genie pops out of a lamp in front of Vivi, to her surprise, telling her he will grant 3 wishes for her. Vivi hesitantly wishes for world peace, a solution to racism, and for the Genie to become free. The Genie is deeply touched, and follows Vivi around with now feet instead of being in a lamp. Vivi screams and runs. *'Note:' This story is somewhat based on the Middle Eastern folk-tale Aladdin, particularly Disney's version. Nico Robin version Devil Incarnate "Robin Devil" (悪魔の化身「ロビンデビル」) Summary: Robin Devil giggles as she states that she does not care if people die. Other demons cheer in the background. The "worst devil in hell", DJ Satan, comes to the scene dancing along with his subordinates, telling Robin Devil "let's doom the human world today again!". In the next panel, DJ Satan is all beat up, and some devils cause a ruckus yelling that Robin Devil is especially annoyed today, wondering what in the world DJ Satan did. In the final panel, a flower garden with a ruined flower and footsteps everywhere is shown. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Articles Without an Infobox Category:Omake